Simba and the night pride:The dawn of a new King
by Kion22
Summary: Hey guys this is a new cossover with drum role please Lilsanddune and his story the dawn of a new evil also if you read chapter 10 and 11 of simbas mission you know Simba has been chosen to be the king of the mountain so go read all my stories for this one to make sense or you will be scraching the back of your head like who is Simba I thought he was king of the pridelands
1. Chapter 1

Zevor was sleeping in the Mountains royal cave when two snow leopards came they were royal guards

They were wearing old helmets from humans they told king Zevor two humans are trying to climb the mountain so Zevor hopped of his throne and went to the humans he was old so he was not a good

At fighting as much as he used to be "hey look an old silly looking lion" said the first man "well shoot him" said the second "but he did nothing to us" "fine ill do it myself" said the second man as he shot

Some bullets at zevor making him fall of the mountain and hit some sharp rocks right into his side

Azoo an old monkey Zever's majusi ran to him but it was to late he was dead Zever's sister Yasmin

used magic to open a portal to the tree of life where she went to get Simba "who are you" asked Simba

"I am Yasmin a healer and sorceress of mount Kilimanjaro" said Yasmin "king Zevor is dead and it is time you take your place as king" said Yasmin just then Mai Simba and the night pride got sucked into a portal to the mountain Simba saw a two thrones of gold and snow leopards and lions either servants or guards and a tray full of food "free food score" yelled Rico as he charged to the food Simba sighed

"well I guess this is it' said Simba as he left the mountain cave to explore the Savanah Kingdom that was like the pridelands when he heard screaming he approached a black cub and a lioness "who are you?" asked Simba

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Simba walks back to the mountain "I wish Koda was here he would give me some good advice now" sighed Simba as his night pride mark disappeared and a new one appeared it was a lion head that had a crown on "what the heck how many teams defend the circle of life there is the lion guard and the night pride now some kind of mountain team" mumbled Simba just then he saw an old monkey about rafiki age "za za baya suku yaya ana ana" sang the old monkey "hmm he must be my majusi" said Simba

"hello there im Simba" "I am Azoo your majusi at your service my prince or king well technically you're a prince but whatever you choose before the coronation" said Azoo "well what are you doing now" asked Simba "just making ointments why" asked Azoo "oh nothing just wondering if I could get a tour" asked Simba "of course your highness" "ugh im going to get used to people calling me that"

"this is the forest where rabbits and wild dogs wolves and deer like to live" "and this is where your coronation will be tonight and that is…. Well where we will burry king Zevor your great grandfather was a good King our highness the ice ring is in danger a black cub was trying to get about 4 deer and he is about your age cried a giraffe the mountain guard charged at the cub but they kept slipping Kifo laughed but slipped and landed on his butt then a snow leopard about 10 or 11 and a squirrel about 12

Helped them balance and they managed to catch Kifo "you said you would show some respect for the circle of life" yelled Simba "I am starving you stupid fool do lions eat plants" barked Kifo "Simba please don't hurt him I can see it in his eyes that he dose not know any better" said Mai "he is 13 and his dad is Mabaya' said Simba "well that is a different story beat him as much as you want' said Mai then the leopard and squirrel were leaving when Simba stopped him "you two helped us a lot would you like to join our team" said Simba all of the sudden the whole night prides marks vanished and the lion head with crown appeared on them even the snow leopard and squirrel

The coronation…

Simba and Mai stood on a big rock while a bunch of animals surrounded them Azoo used white paint

To mark a v on Simba's forehead and Mai had a red slash of paint on her forehead and animals

Began to sing long live long live long live the king long live long love long live the queen

They thought everybody was happy but not yet.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a day since the coronation Simba was sleeping in his large golden bed when he heard a bang at the door it was a servant that had made breakfast Simba said 1 minute simba went back to the bed and poked Mai and said "wake up" "oh mom just 5 more minutes" said Mai in her sleep "wake up!" shouted Simba Mai jumped at the shout "oh sorry im tired is it breakfast time" asked Mai "yes" said Simba

"mai got up and climbed down the stairs to the the mountain Kitchen then two leopards came "sir we have a report" said general akim "go ahead" said Simba almost sleeping "a black cub is trying to get in"

Simba went outside and saw Kifo "uh I have to stop you here only the guard and the royal family can be in the mountain" said Simba 'says who" barked Kifo "a wolf once said that to me and I kicked his tail so start walking' barked Simba "try me" barked Kifo the clouds rolled in and Simba roared sending Kifo into a pile of snow "you asked for it" said Simba then he went back to the dining room to finish his turkey leg

"your majesty the people are expecting a new beginning and as yourmajusi its my duty to make sure

You don't let your people down" said Azoo right now me ad the mountain guard got patrol said Simba

The mountain guard came across two people fighting tigers and desert lions from Egypt "hey this herd is mine my pride found it first barked the alpha lion of that pride "yea well my tigers found it firster" said the tiger "rico go break up that fight keshi use your smart words to get them to get along.

To be continued…

Sorry to end the story but my battery is very low please understand in the mean time check out lilsanddunes story bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Simba then started to feel powerless "it is not your fault" said Koda "I know but I need to forget about fair fight we have both mastered the roar right well I am going to use my powers my rock wind and lightning powers " said Simba in annoyed tone "and that snow she betrayed me and now she has teamed up with Kifo" barked Simba "oh now I see your some type of king now right' said Koda

"exactly" said Simba all of a sudden Simba heard a boom it was fire "kifo" said Simba as he approached

A bunch of smoke "if it isnt kifo I got a surprise for you' said Simba he roared and huge rocks appeared then he roared shooting lighting from the clouds hitting Kifo, then Kifo shot 3 fire balls fire at him but he dodged it and bashed Kifo to the ground then he lifted himself into the air with the roar and then hit

Kifo then showed some mercy and went back to the royal mountain to check on the guard

"Mai you awake" asked Simba Mai opened her eyes tried to get up but felt pain but then she got up

And walked to Simba and asked im what happened "oh nothing remember snow well she and Kifo are a team and now they wanna kill every body" "well as King and Queen we should stop him" "no way Azoo says you need rest" "but" "no butts I am unbeatable with my powers" said Simba "fine see you later" said Mai Simba walked out of their bedroom Then Yasmin came in and "hello Queen Mai" said the old aunt "you Simba's old great aunt and Zevors sister" said Mai "would you like powers like Simba" asked the wise old woman "I shall give you mind powers they will come handy" said Yasmin as she left

The next day…

Simba woke up and noticed that their bed was floating Mai woke up and all of a sudden the bed fell back to the ground "uh Simba was our bed just floating" asked Mai "yes" then at breakfast Mai blinked

And all of a sudden the plate her turkey leg was on shattered into pieces so Mai went to see Yasmin

"strange thing have been happening" said Mai 'your mind has been doing it said Yasmin "you mean those are my powers making things float and shattering plates asked Mai 'yes my dear and much more and with training you wont be so scared and we start now" said Yasmin as she set up 5 glasses "now focus your eyes on these and move your paw up and down" said Yasmin she did as told then all of a sudden the glasses began to float then spin faster and faster and faster until it exploded .

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Simba gets up from bed still a little hurt he goes to see the team training Simba sneaks out

And runs to a rock where he sees his grandfather "who are you" said Simba "I am shanda your grandfather rani's father' said the old lion "ok this is the 1st time talking to my grandfather on my mom side" said simba "oh I understand that I want to tell you a story" said shanda "ok but quick question how did you die" asked Simba "well your big foe kajunaye had a father named Iru III named after the first king of the the tree of life and an evil lion" said shanda "I thought his brother Kiru was the 1st"asked Simba "no Iru was an evil lion when he was king he made unfair laws so his younger brother Kiru fought him for the throne" said shanda "and he won making him king" said Simba "correct"

All of a sudden Mai was coming the lion quickly disappeared "simba you know you should be in bed" said Mai "but I am fine" said Simba "fine but you should still rest" said Mai "and you" said Simba

Mai knew she herself should be in bed after all she was also injured "but who us going to run the kingdom" asked Mai "I did not think of that" said Simba who felt pain in his ribs

"what is wrong" asked Mai "nothing im fine" simba began to sweat "your hiding something" said Mai

"how do you know" asked Simba "my mind" said Mai playfully "very soon I will know all your secrets" said Mai "I am starting to hate your new powers said Simba "oh Simba what would we do without you" said Mai "nothing" said Simba the two began to walk back to the mountain when simba felt pain again

"you should get your ribs checked" said Mai "it is nothing I just hit a rock when untijiri knocked me down that hill" said Simba "you worry to much" said Simba "of course I do" said Mai "oh since when did you become my mother" said Simba "well now" said Mai "I just don't want you walking around with broken ribs" said Mai "oh it takes more than that to bring me down" said Simba "ok tough guy but don't say I did not tell you so" said Mai Simba just smiled "ok I will get them rapped up" said Simba "good now can I trust you to get home by yourself I got stuff to do" said Mai "yea of course" said Simba so Mai left"ugh girls worry to much" said Simba as he snuck of to play bayobop ball

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Simba and Mai kept running they did not want to die Simba looks at Mai "Mai im sorry" said Simba

"for ever liking you" said Simba "that is harsh" said Mai "not like that just I mean if I had known it would cause you to be in danger then well…but before Simba could finish Mai said this "no matter what trouble we are in we go through it together" "your right' they stopped running when they saw kifo chasing after them about to kill them when all of a sudden a brown lion cub about 8 pounced on Kifo and hurt him then ran with Mai and Simba "who are you" asked Simba "it is hard to explain but lets just say we are cousins" said the cub "huh you are not kiara's son kopa's or balyio's so who's Son are you" asked Simba "you wont like to hear this but I am sort of Kajunaye's Son" said the cub "no it cant be kajunaye father is Iru the 3rd that means Kajunaye is my moms cousin because her great great great grandfather is Kiru so your Iru'sgreat great grandson and im Kiru'" said Simba "yes I am Zuko" said Zuko

"so you are Kajunaye's Son" "well when I was born Kajunaye did not know my mom when I was born"

"but Kajunaye was her current mate so I am his Son" said Zuko "you are probably abandoned" said Mai

"yea I am Kajunaye or dad is not really nice" said Zuko all of a sudden Kifo and Ua lunged at the three of them.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Simba Mai and nuko froze Us attacked Mai and nuko while Kick attacked Simba "I know your sounded so this will be fun" said Kifo as he smacked Simba into a tree crack! Simba had broken another rib then

Kifo slammed his paw on Simba's right leg making it break then he beat Simba making him not able to get up Simba could barley breathe he was bleeding and he could not move all of a sudden Simba screamed with pain "why are you doing this" said Simba in a low voice "because I raised him to" said Mabaya "finish him son" "gladly said Kifo as he extended his claws but Simba managed to let out a little roar sending them flying but passed out "nuko get help" said Mai and he did "stay with us Simba"

At the mountain….

Azoo looks at him and shakes his head "he was not badly could have been killed" said the monkey

"We have to do something he broke his leg and another rib" said Yasmin "yes indeed" said Azoo

Yasmin began to sing an old song while she grabbed some seaweed to rap on Simba chest and back

"zamza hoaya wow haha suku zamza hoaya" sang the old lion and monkey "he is awake" said Mai "Mai is the that you" said Simba "yes" all of a sudden Rani came in "where is my baby" "mom how did you get here "makini open a portal" said Kion " how are ya Son "terrible" said Simba "I see you and Simba have gotten married I forgot you are 13 you think you will be pregnant to" said Rani "mom Rani" said Simba and Kion Mai just blushed "what I want grand children" said Rani "since when you used to have to think of even having children "people can change you know size Rani back to Lions comment "hahahahaaahahah they all laughed.

To be continued….


End file.
